Emergency
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: RG: Gippal is enjoying a nice, quiet sunny morning, when Rikku interrupts with an 'emergency.'


**Emergency**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_  
**Summary:** Gippal is enjoying a nice, quiet sunny morning, when Rikku interrupts.  
**A/N:** This is what happens when you read too much Anne Bishop. Inspired by the opening of the short story "The Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih" in Dreams Made Flesh. I know Anne isn't for everyone but the short stories are relatively free of violence. Relatively.

Gippal stood in his kitchen next to his table and contemplated the view out of the high window as he sipped his coffee. The morning sun warmed his skin and reminded him of his former home. The rareness of the sun in Djose made him appreciate it all the more. He closed his eyes and titled his head back. He wouldn't have much more time to enjoy the sunshine before he had to dress and head to work. He sighed, opened his eyes and turned to set his mug on the table. He froze.

Rikku leaned against the doorframe. Her mouth curved upwards in a small smile. Gippal's heart pounded in shock but his face didn't change. She slowly looked him up and down, her eyes softening and lips parted in some emotion he wasn't sure he wanted to put a name to. He collected himself and put his coffee cup to his lip as an excuse to swallow. He refused to let her see how much she had shocked him. "Morning." He said after he finished what was left in his mug.

She met his eyes and her smile broadened. "Morning."

He steeled his muscles. He refused to be intimidated by that smile. If he wanted to stand around naked in his own house that was his right and privilege. His eyes narrowed, which reminded him. This was his house and not hers. "You know, my place isn't mutual territory. You need to learn to knock, Cid's girl."

For once she ignored his 'pet' name for her. "That's funny. I have this key that says otherwise." She tilted her head and looked at him from under her eyelashes.

"That's for emergencies."

There wasn't a distinguishable pause. "It's an emergency."

He narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

She pushed off the edge of the door and crossed the room towards him. "Oh yes." She paused with a few inches between their bodies. "I have this dire, desperate problem."

It had never occurred to him until that very moment that Rikku's mouth was level with his neck. Her scent scrambled his brain. He looked down and couldn't see much more than the top of her head and the shadow between her breasts, until her head tilted back to look into his eyes. "Oh, what?" He was beginning to have a problem of his own, and it came in a tiny petite package. He couldn't retreat. His pride chained him in place. He wouldn't run, not from her. It was a weakness he couldn't afford. He would never let Rikku get a whiff of the idea that he might _fear_ her. He would never live it down if it got out that he had run from Rikku and in his own kitchen no less.

She removed the mug from his hand and set it on the table. "Well, I walked in the door and saw you." The hair on his arms rose as she passed her fingers a centimeter above his skin. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she went up on tiptoe. "Now, I'm having a crisis. Nice that it's easily solved." She finished and pressed her mouth to his.

It wouldn't have worked if he hadn't been looking down. Shock kept him still. What in hell had happened to Rikku? Who was this imposter? She moaned and kissed down his chin and started on his neck. Her fingers dug into his shoulders until he felt the prick of her nails. His head tilted to the side of it's own accord. Not that he _minded_ Rikku kissing down his neck, scraping her tongue across his pulse point, if it was _really_ Rikku. She had gotten in which meant she had a key, but anyone could pick a lock if they were so inclined. Plus, she'd ignored their ritual. "Cid's girl?" He couldn't keep the huskiness from his voice.

She paused. "I have a name." She nipped his skin.

Yeah, well… "Rikku?"

"What?" She was beginning to sound annoyed.

"You know, we have a saying 'always finish what you start.'"

"So?"

"Can you finish what you start?"

Her head reared back and she stared at him. "Oh for-" She rolled her eyes. "You are never going to let go of that. I was _fifteen._"

He settled his hands on her waist. It was Rikku. "Well, just making sure." He paused and narrowed his eyes. "Are you starting something?"

"You started it." She tossed her bangs away from her eyes.

"Did not."

"Did too. Displaying your assets."

"It's my kitchen, my house."

She snorted, dismissing the argument. "May I go back to molesting you now?"

He glared. "No."

"Too bad." She muttered and dipped her head to kiss the junction of his neck and shoulder.

He picked her up with every intention of moving her away from him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands around his head and jerked his lips to hers. Hot and soft, she demanded he respond. He moaned, lips parting. Her tongue plunged into his mouth. He tightened his fingers on her waist. It was several minutes of heaven. She pulled back and he panted.

She licked her lips. "We aren't going to make it out of the kitchen, are we?"

He inhaled. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"Stubborn ass," she muttered and kissed the side of his mouth.

"Answer me." He narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he had to try.

She sighed and stroked his back. "I wanted to say good morning." She said. His eyebrow rose. She reached up and stroked it. "You're the one that's naked." She paused and licked her lips. "And well-" she shrugged. She didn't want to say that she liked him, lusted after him, that she had needs and that having a room near Tidus and Yuna's was making her life… difficult.

He let the eyebrow drop. "You couldn't resist me." He said and smirked.

"You talk too much." She muttered and recaptured his lips.

He shifted around and set her on the table. He reached for the buckles on her top. She was right, they weren't going to make it out of the kitchen. He had just come up with an emergency. He needed to see _her_ naked.

_reviews are love, love me?!_


End file.
